The present disclosure relates to computing and data processing, and in particular, to prioritizing cloud-based computing tasks.
Prioritizing cloud-based computing tasks is important. For example, a multi-tenancy cloud computing system often needs to simultaneously arrange, for execution, a large number of jobs (also referred to herein as service requests or computing tasks) submitted by several different client devices Important or urgent service requests sometimes deserve a shorter turnaround time than their less important counterparts. Also, performance conscious customers sometimes demand a quicker response than those that are less so.
Difficulties abound, however. One technical problem is that, absent a predefined prioritization policy, cloud resources are sometime not allocated judiciously, e.g., to the jobs that most need it, resulting in service deprivation to critical jobs. For example, without a predefined prioritization policy, a high priority job may not receive execution time in a timely fashion, resulting in prolonged response time, cloud performance deficiency, and ultimately customer dissatisfaction.
There is therefore a need for improved techniques to prioritize cloud-based computing tasks.